Unlucky Number
by Rysky
Summary: Andre's life is starting to fall apart after his departure from ZERO, and its starting to show, physically and mentally. Can Jo, Meg, Amy, and Sei bring him back, or will he self distruct before they can do anything? Sequel to Future of the past.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! Another Burst Angel Story! Out of the fire and into the frying pan. Let see how long this one takes to finish. Anyways, I don't own Burst Angel because if I did, we'd be on like season 6 by now. Oh, and warning, possibility of OOC, its AU, and if you didn't read my other story Future of the Past, , yea, you'll be completely lost. Other than that enjoy, and if you have any questions, comments, and/or concerns, I'll be more than happy to help.**

* * *

><p>"Demetri! Let her go right now, or else!"<p>

"Oh, but Sergeant Donner, I don't think your in a place to negotiate." The Russian's thick accent was prevalent.

"Demetri, I swear, if you touch her, I'll hunt you down and kill you like a dog!" Donner was pinned down on his knees with his hands tied behind his back as two West African rebels guarded him.

Demetri walked up to his female hostage, slowly rubbing the side of his knife against her cheek. "She definitely is a, fine specimen."

A tear ran down the woman's cheek, "Sergeant. Andre. Help me."

Demetri put the blade of his knife against her throat, "Good bye Corporal."

Andre shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. His hair had grown out to the length of Jo's, but it was matted down in dried blood. He winced at the pain as the bandages around his abdomen turned red.

He grabbed his stomach, thinking that shooting out of bed must have reopened his wounds.

Andre stood up and wiped his forehead, looking around his run-down studio apartment before walking over to the sink. He splashed water in his face and washed some of the blood out of his hair, followed by looking himself in the face. He had stubble facial hair and his eyes were blood shot.

After rewrapping his bandaging, Andre opened up his medicine cabinet and took out a bottle of pills. Inside were a mixture of prescription pain killers, and he took a handful of them, washing it down with some vodka.

Taking a deep breath, he stared at himself in the eye as they flickered an ice blue from their original brown. His right arm and back, along with a patch all the way up to his cheek began to form a mirror image of Jo's tattoo, but it was red. It was almost completely formed, but Andre began a coughing fit, coughing up blood into the sink as his bandages bled through, and his tattoo faded.

Andre slammed his fist down on the sink in frustration, swiping his arm across the counter, knocking everything over.

He slid down the wall across from the sink, holding his head in his hands. He sat there for a long time, taking it all in, but was knocked out of his thoughts by his cell phone ringing.

He stood up and walked over to his bed, picking up the phone.

"This is Donner. Go."

The same feminine voice from before answered, "We have a location on target numbered 7. He's at the Harbor."

Andre cringed, "Demetri. I'm on it." he closed his phone as he walked over to grab his jacket and pistols, leaving his vest behind. In his condition it would smother him before he got to the harbor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
>Get stupid.<br>Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.<br>Let's get it started (ha), let's get it started in here.  
>Yeah."<p>

Meg was dancing around happily to the song as Jo watched on.

"Come on Jo! Dance with me!" Meg danced over and grabbed her friend by the hand. Jo had been in a really good mood ever since Andre went missing again.

"Come on Meg, you know I don't like to dance." Jo said as she was being drug toward the music.

Suddenly the two were stopped as sirens went off and a red light began to flash.

"**Warning, there is an unknown cybot coming towards the ship. Every available personnel is to take a post to defend the ship.**"

The two girls took off down the hall, hurrying to the main exit to the ship to see if they could be of any help. Unfortunately, Leo had taken Jango for routine maintenance, so they were out a cybot.

However, as they hastened down hall, another was making is way up another route.

Andre, bleeding profusely and limping while holding his arm had made is way onto the ship, and was hurrying to the front.

As he passed some members working their way to the other end, one stopped, only to get a death glare.

"Armory, now." Andre said, looking past his long hair, which was now red with blood.

The soldier pointed him in the direction, and Andre hurried to it, only to find Josh directing traffic inside.

Josh looked at him, stunned, "Andre, what are you doing!" He asked, but he didn't receive a response. Instead Andre looked around for a moment before hitting a panel next to the door, causing the entire back wall to flip.

The wall that once contained an assortment of pistols and ammunition now housed an arsenal that looked like it could take down any armored division. Everyone in the room looked on dumbfounded as Andre walked over and picked up a stinger missile with his left arm, allowing is right one to dangle lifelessly.

Andre walked back out passed Josh, "I'm borrowing this." being the only words he spoke.

Outside, the others looked on as a large Russian military cybot stood across the harbor from them.

"Ah, I see you have found some friends Donner. Come out and none of them will be harmed."

Sei walked out in front of her army, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Donner is no longer employed with us. Now please leave, or else we will have to use force."

A loud cackle could be heard from the bot as the man spoke, "I know he is here. Now tell me where he is," The right arm of the bot swung in front of Sei, pointing a large caliber weapon directly at her, "Or I will use force."

"Hey Demetri!" Everyone looked up to see Andre standing at the top of the ship, pointing the rocket at his foe, "In Soviet Russia, rocket blows you!"

He pulled the trigger, firing the initial rocket. It then broke into 5 smaller rockets, each one hitting their targets, causing the giant mech to stumble backwards before falling over.

Andre slid down the ladder, walking up past Sei as he approached the hunk of shredded metal, "Demetri Petrenko. Wanted in Russia for bombing the Kremlin and in the United States for the attempted attack on the Chrysler building. Assailant DOES NOT HAVE ACCESS TO MILITARY GRADE WEAPONRY! Love the CIA, their information is always on the fucking nose."

Suddenly Andre grabbed Sei and rolled behind a freight container, avoiding the burst of munitions from an AK-47.

"You have to love Russian engineering! They always leave room for a weapon!" The Russian man stood behind the mech, standing around 6' 8" and sporting a shaved head, eye patch, and scared up face.

Andre took a deep breath before looking down to see how bad he was hit. He looked down, opening his jacket before quickly closing it and gasping for air as his head tilted back.

"How bad is it?" Sei asked as she took out her pistol.

"'ll live, I hope." Andre said, catching his breath.

"Come now Donner! You have no chance! In your condition you can't even use that bio-engineering that has kept you alive all this time." The man taunted as he pinned down not only Andre and Sei, but the under equipped members of Bailan.

Andre took off his jacket and belt as Sei got a good look at him. His entire abdomen, along with one of his shoulders, were bandaged with blood soaking through. His right arm was visibly broken, and his hair was matted down with dried blood, matching the bandaged he had on his cheek.

Andre wrapped the belt around his broke arm tightly, slapping his forearm as he held a syringe in his mouth.

"What is that?" Sei asked cautiously, not knowing what to think from the man she hadn't seen in over 7 months.

"Epinephrine. He's right, I can't do anything right now." Andre said, inserting the syringe into his forearm.

"Epinephrine? Why do you need that?" She asked, not knowing what he was gonna do.

"So I can do this." Andre wrapped the belt around his broken arm, using it as a sling. He stood up, "Ok Demetri, I'm coming out."

Andre walked out with his good hand up as the mad man laughed maniacally, "So you are ready to die with dignity then! It is about time you stop running like a coward."

Andre smirked as his right arm began to glow red and he opened his left hand to reveal a coin, "No, I just decided it was time to stop messing around."

The Russian laughed even harder, "You must have a death wish Donner, even if you are lucky enough to use it, you'll bleed out before you reach me!"

Andre closed his eyes, "How about we leave it up to luck then, I'll call." Andre flipped the coin as he opened his eyes, showing they had turned an ice blue.

The coin appeared to slow down to the point that it was barely moving, almost suspended in mid air. Andre broke right, rushing to flank the man before he collapsed.

Demetri looked at Andre, laughing hard, "You must have a death wish Donner, even if you are lucky enough to use it, you'll bleed out before you reach me!"

Andre closed his eyes, "How about we leave it up to luck then, I'll call." Andre flipped the coin as he opened his eyes, showing they had turned an ice blue.

Suddenly he disappeared, leaving a swirl of dust as he took off. Suddenly Demetri looked to his left, seeing Andre kicking off of the fallen machine as he spun in mid air, drawing his knife with his left hand right before stabbing the Russian in the shoulder at an angle, the tip barely passing through his spinal cord.

The wounded man fell to his knees, dropping his gun from being paralyzed as Andre supported his weight with the barrel of a pistol at his forehead, the knife still wedged in his shoulder/neck.

"Heads. Any last words Demetri?" He looked up to see Andre's eyes covered by his hair, but is words were shaky.

"I'll see you in hell." Demetri cringed.

Andre let out a light chuckle, "Take a number." He pulled the trigger, splattering blood all over his bandages and face.

"Like a dog." Andre whispered, holstering his pistol before pulling the knife out of his opponent.

He turned around and walked back by Sei, who was picking up his coin.

"Heads. Your a lucky man Mr. Donner." Sei smiled at him, but he just looked down, walking past her. "I make my own luck."

Sei flipped the coin over, revealing it was double sided. "That's a tricky one Andre, but not very f-" Sei was cut off by the sound of him collapsing. She turned to see Andre laying on the ground, blood seeping out of his bandages as well as his nose and mouth.

"Medic! We need a medic." Andre faintly made out, his vision blurry as he began to loose consciousness.

"Damn redhead," he mumbled, "just let me die in piece." Andre passed out, leaving the rest to lady lucky.


End file.
